Fantendoverse
Fantendoverse is the universe in which many of the series created by Fantendo take place. The universe features a large number of different planets, aswell as having alternate versions of Nintendoverse planets. The Fantendoverse was created by The Fan, The Enemy, the Black God, the White Goddess and the Time Keeper council; the first species created within the universe were the Beorns who are essential to the universes existance, the Summoner Orbs were also created not long after the Beorns, to help allow the gods to call forth anyone whenever need be, at the same time the Finisher Spheres were also created to help the heroes defend the Fantendoverse from evil. History ??? Planets A sub-entry preceded with an indented dot denotes a moon. Main Universe Physical Spectrum *''Zeon'' *''Mushroom Kingdom'' **''Mushroom Kingdom Moon'' *''Earth'' **''The Moon'' *''Pushopolis'' *''Pokéarth'' **''Pokéarth Moon'' *''Hyrule'' **''Hyrule Moon'' *''Popstar'' **''Popstar's Moon'' *''Hocotate'' *''Pikmin Planet'' *''Mobius'' **''Mobius Moon'' *''Aeo'' *''Smilonia'' **''Smilonia Moon'' *''Aethr'' **''Aethr Moon'' *''Hood'Earth'' *''Tobor'' *''Arreit'' *''Monsteropolis Earth'' Emotion Spectrum *''Emotion Islands'' **''The Orange Orb'' **''The Purple Orb'' **''The Blue Orb'' *''Cat'' (uninhabitable) *''Horse'' (same) *''Bug'' (same) *''Frog'' (same) Dimensional Realms *''God's Realm'' *''Realm of Paper'' *''Skyworld'' *''Darktendoverse'' Alternate Systems *''Floodverse'' *''Voidverse'' *''Fusion System'' *''Doodleland'' Rulers *''The Fan'' *''The Enemy'' *''Black God'' *''White Goddess'' *''Oracle of Time Keepers '' Balance Keepers Balance Keepers, as the name suggests, are minor deities that manifest certain universal happenings and help keep balance in the Fantendoverse by fufilling their titles. Some gain their titles from birth, and some have to earn them. They include... *''The Mysterious Mr. ?'' - Manifestation of Chaos/Satan *''Abaddon ''- Manifestation of Order *''B'' - Manifestation of ??? *''Gray Demon'' - Manifestation of Rage/Destruction *''Dare'' - Manifestation of Risk Angels Aside from beings who purely manifest something, there are the "Angels", who gain their titles typically from Rulers and/or Balance Keepers and from their own personal experiences throughout their lives rather than being born with them. They include... *''Strafe'' - Angel of Retribution *''The Apprentice'' - Angel of Sorrow *''Sunnyscythe'' - Angel of Purity *''Bearded Smiley'' - Angel of Annoyance More to come... The Emotion Pantheon These deities have the specific role of protecting the small but unstable Emotion Spectrum and live on the Emotion Islands' three moons. They are divided into three different 'colors' depending on their moon. *''Essence of Quest'' (orange) *''Essence of Skill'' (orange) *''Essence of Love'' (orange) *''Essence of Cool'' (purple) *''Essence of War'' (purple) *''Essence of Strength'' (purple) *''Essence of Mind'' (blue) *''Essence of Good'' (blue) *''Essence of Ends'' (blue) Deities of Pokéarth Pokéarth has a few deities of its own that help keep the planet in balance, there are also some who do not know of the fact they are deities. *''Rayzaz'' - Deity of Power *''Reaper'' - Deity of Chaos/Destruction *''Kazam'' - Deity of Wisdom More coming soon... Luceros and Crepulis These deities, native to Sylphiu, have the role to protect it and control both their element and shadows or light. Serving as protectors and guardians to the planet, they are also able to give birth to new celestial objects. However, they can be killed, but only if in combat. *''Athene'' - Lucero of Water *''Tresparates'' - Lucero of Thunder *''Volctogue'' - Lucero of Fire *''Ladiller'' - Lucero of Ice *''Pollux'' - Crepuli of Water *''Sanatos'' - Crepuli of Fire *''Thostorm'' - Crepuli of Thunder *''Panivver'' - Crepuli of Ice Artifacts There are several important artifacts in the Fantendoverse, most of them created by the gods for a specific purpose. *''Summoner Orbs'' - The Summoner Orbs allow the gods to call forth any being from the Fantendoverse whenever need be. They were created by The Fan and are scattered across most planets in the Fantendoverse. *''Finisher Spheres'' - The Finisher Spheres give the person who breaks them one immensly powerful attack, the attack can be used only once unless the person breaks several Finisher Spheres. They were created by The Fan and mostly float around space, although some crash down onto planets in a similar fashion to the way comets crash onto planets. *''Ancients Spellbook'' - The Ancients Spellbook holds many spells, such as the one that turned the Fantendoverse into paper. It was created by The Enemy for an unknown reason. It is currently located inside the Realm of Paper atop Paper Peak. Inhabitants Species Physical Spectrum Emotion Spectrum Alternate Systems Doodleland Fusion System Protectors Whenever the Fantendoverse is in danger, a group of heroes gather to save it and restore order and peace. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Universes Category:Fantendoverse